


愿你所言即真心

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, YouTube, canon compliant to real life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 耳语挑战的附加挑战回合——Eddy努力想让Brett听明白一句话。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	愿你所言即真心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [say it like you mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791897) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



> 原注：来吧，耳语挑战告白AU。  
> 标题来自 The Mowgli's的《Say It, Just Say It》。  
> 译注：我根据口型稍微调整了一下Brett猜测的内容，但基本是跟Merri的原词是相近的，详情请见尾注。

他也不清楚为什么自己会这样提议。

“再来一轮？”

（转念一想，也许他清楚得很， _可恶_ 。）

这问题说出口时，Brett已经弯下腰收琴收了一半了。听见问话他抬眼看过来，好奇地一笑，而Eddy只能努力抑制住自己在座位上辗转难安的冲动。“再来一轮？呃，好啊。”Brett耸耸肩，直起身来，显而易见在等着Eddy戴耳机，但那耳机却朝着他自己的方向滑了过来——他冲那玩意抬起一边眉毛：“怎么，又是我猜？”

“是啊，我想让你多拉几条音阶。”讲真，这—还真不算是太糟糕的借口，但是Eddy已经因为潜在的被拒绝的可能性和随之而来的尴尬而窘迫得不行了，只觉得这情况真是要了命。但是既然人都给他逗上了，说不定还是逗到位比较好：“你得多练练琴。”

“行，行，随便吧。”Brett翻了个白眼，把耳机按到头上戴好，随即对Eddy的方向点了个头：“OK，我准备好了。”

然后。

告白这一行为，其中总有种令人变得脆弱不堪的东西。不管你曾将这些话说过多少次——可能说过几百次甚至几千次——其中总有那么一种感觉，让你觉得正将自己全然献祭给某位真正重要之人心怀的怜悯——就是那样脆弱不堪的思绪。就像将一把匕首交予对方手中，并在他们足下四肢大开地躺平，只等着看那利刃是会直入你的心肠还是清脆地落在地上。

归根结底，要说的话不是重点——真的不是——要听的人才是，那双要聆听这些话语的耳朵才是。

（来吧，都在话里了。深吸一口气，把那句“咒语”说出口吧。）

“我爱你。”

Brett冲他眯起了眼睛：“什么？”

“我爱你。”

Brett以自己才听得见的音量嘟囔着从Eddy唇上看来的音节，目光游移了一阵子，随后开口道：“大环境?”（注1）

“不是。”Eddy边说边摇头—— _大环境_ 到底是什么鬼？“我爱你。”

“鹿有蹄？（注2）等下， _操_ ，这都不是音乐术语。”

“大环境也不是好吗。”Eddy乐了，行吧，嗨，他俩也许都是大傻子。也许他不应该以这样的方式说这句话。也许今天就应该到此为止了，然后让Brett去拉他的音阶，然后他会一笑了之，然后他们就可以回去继续维持现状，回到一直以来的模样——回到双眼紧闭、双唇紧锁、故意忽略那胸肋舒张之间挥之不去的疼痛的回响，日复一日又复一日。他可以就说一句 _去他的_ ，然后再也不去想他的世界是怎么绕着Brett Yang打转的。他 _可以的_ 。

但那样他就是个胆小鬼了，不是吗？

Brett值得——唉，Brett值得全世界。所以如果他终究还是打算要告白，那他就要好好地告白。

于是Eddy又把那句话说了一遍，而他的好搭档还在瞎蒙：“橄榄汁？不对，呃——多颜色？（注3）色彩——就，音色那种色彩？好音质？（注4）”这会儿他的笑声应该比耳机里的音乐声还响了，简直好笑到没救了，真的。Brett拿鼻子哼了一声，伸手去拿小提琴——“不行了，朋友，猜不出来，我放弃了。”

“先别放弃嘛，哥们。”Eddy抬起一只手，五指张开示意—— _还没到放弃的时候呢，还没有_ ：“再猜一次，好吗？让你多一次机会。仔细看着我。”

奇迹中的奇迹，Brett _听了他的话_ 。

（艰难的一刻来了。这是最需要勇气的时候。）

这么多年以来的所有你画我猜和在线挑战将他推向了这利刃的边缘，紧张感勒着他仿佛那双穿得变形的最小的旧袜子勒着他的脚。这是长路的尽头，这是终极的挑战，这就是了。他长长地吸了口气，直视着这个让他脚下的大地腾挪震动却毫无自知的人。然后开了口。

（更难的一刻来了。这是最需要创意的时候。）

“我，”他一面大声说出这个词，一面握起了Brett的手，将那只手放在怀着他雷鸣般跳动的心脏的胸口上， _来_ ， _这是我_ ， _是我啊_ ，“爱，”然后他将自己的手覆在他挚友的手上，紧紧地、暖暖地、稳稳地握着它，那是 _爱意_ 、是 _钟情_ 、也是 _永远_ ，“你。”然后他将两人缠绕在一起的双手推向Brett的胸前，推向那颗Eddy珍视甚于一切的心—— _是你_ ， _这一切_ ， _这一切都是为了你啊_ 。

然后Brett直盯着他，嘴无意识地张大了，脸上的肌肉 _一动也不动_ 。

（最难的一刻来了。这是最需要耐心的时候。）

但是Eddy的耐性从来就没多好，尤其是眼下这一刻，他只觉自己胸腔里的空气都冻成了晶体。

“所以？”他弱弱地吐出这么一个词，气若游丝像只刚诞生在世上几秒钟的小鹿，“你明白了吗？”

Brett眨了一眨眼，又眨了一眨眼，张开嘴，又阖上了。随后，一抹笑容在他脸上缓缓绽开，让Eddy胸腔里的那颗心跳得像只歇斯底里的兔子——“啊，明白了。但我他妈用不着你让。你就不能拿表演充数的好不好，这是瞧不起我——要是你能好好做好嘴型，我早该明白了。”

仿佛刚刚消失了一般的氧气重新充斥了整个世界。Eddy浑身颤抖地吸了口气，摇摇头，闭上眼睛，感受着心里突如其来的如释重负：“去你的。”一只手突然把他往前一扯，扯得他埋进了Brett那件套头衫的柔软布料里——他能听见耳畔另一颗心疯了似地、狂野地跳动的声音，天呐，这几乎要超出他的承受范围了——“你也说给我听嘛。”

“除非你在我能 _真正听得见_ 的情况下好好说一遍给我听，不然我才不说呢，混蛋。”Brett对他讲。所以Eddy又说了一遍。

又说了一遍。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> [1] 原文是milieu，意为周围/环境  
> [2] 原文是caribou，意为北美驯鹿  
> [3] 原文是colorful，意为色彩丰富的  
> [4] 原文是timbre，意为音色/音质


End file.
